MistHeart
by starblesser
Summary: When a strange cat gets attacked by a Badger,will someone be there to save her? HAS BEEN CALLED AN EPIC! STARBLAZE!


**Disclaimer:I do not own Warriors, EH does**

**~Starblesser**

* * *

**Warriors prologue **

**_Lionblaze's Pov_**

I whipped my head from side to side to see what had made that noise. Then it sounded again, much closer than before. I ran through the undergrowth to where the noise had come from. I came to a clearing that was almost a perfect circle. In the center of it I saw a badger. There was nothing unusual about that, until I saw that it had a cat trapped between its jaws. I ran forward and smashed into the badger. It stumbled slightly, but released the cat all the same. I jumped at its throat and cut into to it several times. The badger shook and retreated with much less energy then it had, had before. I made my way over to the cat lying on the ground not a tail length from death. I picked her up gently in my teeth to take her to Leafpool. I didn't know why, but I had the feeling that I wouldn't, couldn't let her die.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**_Leafpool's Pov_**

I sighed and glanced at my work. It would have to do for now. I had just finished sorting the herbs. I heard frantic pawsteps enter the den. "Yes?" I asked wondering who it could be. It was barley dawn! The only person I knew that was awake was Lionblaze. I padded out of the Herb Den to see who it was. I came face to face with a terrifed looking Lionblaze. "What is it?" I asked wondering why he was here.

"This cat needs help," He anwserd laying down a frail looking cat. I gasped, this cat was a tail lenghth from death! I hadn't seen such injuries since the battel with Bloodclan. I rushed back into the Herb Den and grabbed some cobwebs and tansy. I walked back to the cat. There was a long cut from it's shoulder to it's hip. I placed to cobwebs on the wound. I started to talk as I worked.

"So, what happend?" I asked him "Were you in a fight with a heard of Badgers. I laughed at that thought. I knew Lionblaze was the best fighter in the clan, everybody knew that. But 5 cats togther had trouble taking out a Badger.

"Yes," He said solomely "Sort of, anyway there was only one." I gapped at him. He had defeated a Badger on his own?! How was that possible?! Then it hit me. The otherr night I had a dream about Lionblaze. Not only was he the best fighter in the clan, but now I knew that he was part of the prophisy that stated that 3 kin of Firstar's kin would hold the power of the stars in their paws. He had the power to fight and not get hurt. After that I worked in silence. I had to concentrate on helpping this cat get better. If I didn't it would shurley die.

#########

Lionblaze soon left to oversee the workings of the clan because he was now clan deputy for Brambelclaw had died.

_**MEMORY**_

It was dusk and the crickets were just starting to chirp. I walked through the forest peering through the undergrowth in search of Tansy. I broke through the darkness of the forest and came to the shore of the lake. I stared across the wide expanse of water at two shapes that looked as if they were locked in battel. Then the smaller shape ,that looked strangely like Ashfur, pinned the bigger shape ,that looked like Brambelclaw, down. The smaller shape leaned down and ripped out the bigger cat's throt. Then the cat looked up at me from across the lake and at that moment I knew...

....I knew that Ashfur had just killed Brambelclaw and I had stood by and watched it happen.

**_END MEMORY_**

I watched as Lionblaze left the cave to take his fathers place as deputy. The father that I had let die.

* * *

_**Starshower's Pov**_

I turned and ran. I could hear them chasing me. What was I going to do? My own clanmates wanted to kill me. I was their deputy and they wanted to kill me before I could lead the clan. Leapordstar had died and they didn't want me to lead. I stopped thinking and just foucesd on running. My paws pounded agnist the earth faster, and faster. I saw specks of light throught the trees. A clearing was ahead of me. I ran faster. Then a god awful smell hit my nose. BADGER! I tried to skid to a stop but my paws wouldn't work right. I skidded into the clearing and rammed into the Badger. It whipped it's head towards me. It brought it's head down, and before I could get away, I was being lifted upwards by the powerful Jaws of the Badger. I could feel It's teeth cracking my bones and it's claws ripped gashes up my sides. There was so much pain. That was when I fainted.

The pain was gone but I could hear the crushing of my bones as the Bagers teeth snapped them. Then I felt the Badger threw me down. I heard the sound of fighting an then the bager lumbering away through the bushes. The soun of the Bager fadded and I could hear pawsteps coming closer and closer. Then anthor set of jaws picked me up around the nack. I panicked but soon relized that they were much gentler then the jaws of the badger. I don't know how I knew, but I could tell that this was a cat. And with this cat I was sure to be in good paws.

I could tell that we had enterd a den for a voice spoke and I could just barley hear it as it bounced off the walls. It was soft and sweet, almost like a summers day. It sounded kind and caring, like it had many moons of experince. I could feel as the jaws set me down onto a sort bed of ferns and I felt as a gentel paw placed something on my wound. It stung at first, but then it slowly fadded into a dull numbing sensation. I knew that I would be well cared for in the paws of these cats.

I stayed still as the feeling slowly came back into my body. I could feel my legs and then the rest of my body. Last came my eyes. I blinked them open in a daze. I couldn't see for a minute and then my vision came back to me. I yawned and tried to get up but ended up just lyeing back down. I didn't feel strong enough to sit up just yet. I watch as a cat hurried towards me. Then the same sort, kind, caring voice spoke to me. "Are you OK?" I blinked, suprised.

"Ya, just tierd," I croaked out. Then I let out a huge yawn and put my head on my paws.

"That would be the Tansy, it makes you sleepy," said the musical voice. So this must have been the cat who cared for me. I was in debt. She had saved my life. I let the t.... the tans.... the what ever she called it lul me back to sleep.

* * *

_**Firestar's Pov**_

I yawned and walked out so that I was standing on the highrock, overlooking the clan. My clan. Thunder Clan. I was leader, and Lionblaze was my deputy. In this moment I felt a surge of power. I sighed and jumped off the highrock. I landed on the sand that coverd the camp and headed for the Medicne Den. I enterd the den and saw an injured cat lying on a bed of ferns. It wasn't unusual to have and injured cat in the Medicne Den, but what was unusual was that there hadn't ben any recent battels, and I had never seen this cat before. I walked up behind Leafpool who was in the Herb Den and spoke to her in a sort whisper. "Who's out there,?" I questioned. I knew she would understand what I ment.

"I don't know, Lionblaze brought her in and I couldn't turn her down." Whisperd Leafpool.

"Oh," I replied. I hadn't seen that coming but I knew she couldn't turn down any cat that was in need. But that was how I expected my daughter to act.

**

* * *

**

**Hey Guys, this is my first Warriors Fanfiction, so I hope you don't hate it, and to those people reading my Maximum Ride Fics, I will get back to those, PROMISE!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
